


The Second Sun

by VYUK



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonds, Drama, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yooran
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYUK/pseuds/VYUK
Summary: ¿De qué te sirve mirar el cielo, si jamás te detienes a pensar en el sol? O quizás... ¿tienes miedo de sentir la calidez del sol?Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la trama pertenecen a Cheritz. El resto es de mi propiedad.





	1. La desconfianza.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia:  
> Este relato puede contener spoilers sobre el juego, ya que se encuentra ambientado antes del último capítulo del Secret 02. Se aconseja leer luego de haber completado la ruta de 707 junto a los Secrets 01 y 02.
> 
>  
> 
> Posibles palabras altisonantes, y escenas semi-violentas.
> 
> Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

Para algunos, el cielo siempre es el mismo, pero la verdad es que este está en constante cambio. Desde las estrellas que se encuentran a años luz de distancia, hasta las nubes que podemos ver en él durante el día —y la noche también—. Es cuestión de cada uno el significado o importancia que le da a este, pero ciertas personas lo toman como una referencia importante en sus vidas.

Ese es el caso de Saeran. Un chico que, luego de pasar por algunas de las peores cosas del mundo, logró encontrar algo de paz al observar el cielo en soledad. Claro, ahora tenía a su hermano a su lado también, pero el cielo siempre fue algo importante para él, ya que era uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su niñez. Le recordaba esa sensación de libertad... Algo que ahora, por fin, podría intentar experimentar por sí mismo.

Pero había un problema.

Saeran se rehusaba a establecer cualquier tipo de contacto con otros que no fuesen su hermano. Desconfiaba de cualquier persona que este llevase a su casa, creyendo que intentarían engañarlo a él y Saeyoung solo para traerles sufrimiento como otras personas hicieron en un pasado. Le disgustaba ser de esa manera, pero no tenía opción. Era casi una respuesta automática de su parte.

Pasaban las semanas, y cuando vio a su hermano un poco más estable, Saeyoung comenzó a llevar a sus compañeros de la RFA para que intentaran hablar con él. Deseaba de corazón que Saeran fuese un poco más confiado con su nueva «familia», ya que eran personas importantes y comprensivas. Personas que no les harían ningún mal. Les conocía hace años y podía dar fe de ello.

Primero llevó a Jaehee. «Es una chica, tal vez tenga algo más de tacto al hablar con él», pensó el chico de lentes. Mas, para su sorpresa, ella salió a pocos minutos de entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

Saeyoung se quedó desconcertado, mirándola, y ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa algo forzada. Entonces, él entendió que las cosas no habían sido tan... buenas. Se despidió dándole las gracias, y ella se retiró.

A la semana siguiente, decidió llevar a Zen.  
Pensó que llevar a todos en una misma semana sería mucho para la mente de Saeran, debido a que él aún estaba en recuperación por todo lo que había pasado.

«Tal vez Zen sea la respuesta. Alguien con menos tacto, pero sensible al mismo tiempo», pensó, mientras veía que el actor golpeaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación del chico, pidiendo el respectivo permiso.

Tras apenas tres minutos, Zen salió de la habitación más pálido de lo usual. Cuando Saeyoung le preguntó qué fue lo que pasó, este prefirió no responder. Solo se limitó a despedirse y decirle que lo sentía mucho.

Pasó otra semana, y decidió que era el turno de Jumin.

«Jumin es bastante educado y frío, así que Saeran no debería tener problema o sentirse invadido por él», meditó en silencio, al ver a su amigo entrar a la habitación en completa calma. Los minutos pasaban y parecía que nada iba mal, hasta que Jumin salió de la habitación con su misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

Cuando Saeyoung preguntó cómo le había ido, este respondió: «Ninguno habló. Creí que no era correcto obligarlo, así que me despedí y salí».

Ante esta respuesta, no sabía si reír o sentirse decepcionado. En el fondo, esperaba eso de Jumin.

El mayor comentó que tenía una reunión importante en unas horas, así que debía retirarse. Saeyoung lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de él.

Solo le quedaba una persona... Así que, a la semana siguiente y sin falta, Yoosung estaba fuera de la puerta esperando que su amigo abriera.

Lo saludó con esa energía que siempre solía tener, aunque sentía que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Solo había escuchado de Saeran por lo poco que le habían contado los demás —y el mismo Saeyoung, por supuesto—. Lo asustaba un poco pensar que el hacker que había causado tantos problemas era el hermano de su mejor amigo, pero fue por esta misma razón que accedió a ayudarle.  
Para eso estaban los amigos.

Saeyoung le indicó dónde estaba la habitación de su hermano, así que, con algo de nervios, Yoosung golpeó la puerta. No escuchó respuesta, por lo que volteó a ver a su amigo con algo de preocupación, pero este lo tranquilizó de inmediato al decirle: «Es normal, así que puedes pasar».  
El chico rubio abrió la puerta y luego de entrar, la cerró tras de sí.

Había mucho silencio allí, y pudo ver que Saeran estaba sentado sobre su cama apoyado en la pared cercana a la ventana, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Tragó saliva y desvió la vista a sus pies.

¿Qué debería decir exactamente? ¿Cómo se inicia una conversación? Aquellas eran algunas de las preguntas que surcaban su mente.  
Yoosung no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ya que se la pasaba más tiempo encerrado jugando LOLOL en su habitación.  
Reunió el valor como pudo, y tomó algo de aire para hablar.

—Ah... Hola, Saeran. Yo soy...

—Yoosung Kim —le interrumpió—. ¿Ahora debes tener unos 21 años? Sky University. Actualmente estudias Medicina Veterinaria... Y te obsesiona un juego llamado LOLOL. No necesitas presentarte, al igual que con los demás, yo ya sé todo de ti. Me dediqué a eso, después de todo —dijo cortante.

«Qué frío. Ni siquiera está mirándome —pensó al notar que le había dicho todo esto sin despegar la vista de la ventana—. No puedo creer que toda esa información se pueda conseguir tan fácilmente. Aunque, bien, es un hacker como Seven... Tiene sentido, pero aun así...»

Yoosung tenía miedo. Le aterraba hablar con alguien de quién sabía tan poco, pero que conocía tantas cosas sobre él. Sin embargo, algo lo impulsaba a dejar atrás ese temor e intentar acercarse.

Nuevamente, tomó algo de aire y dio un par de pasos hacia Saeran, quien permanecía inmóvil.

—Hehe... Veo que sabes algunas cosas de mí, ¡pero no creas que es todo! —le dijo forzando un tono animado. Tono que Saeran detectó de inmediato.

La misma historia se repetía una vez más.  
Al igual que las semanas anteriores, su hermano había convencido a otro de sus amigos de ir a intentar hablar con él. Sabía que ellos aceptaban solo por cortesía, puesto que no los conocía y, teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido, dudaba mucho que quisieran acercarse a él por iniciativa propia. Podía notar la alegría y preocupación fingida en sus voces, porque jamás volteó a verlos a los ojos. No era necesario, sabía que todos mentían.

—Déjame solo —murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Que te vayas. Si ni a tu prima le interesas, imagina a mí.

Luego de escuchar esto último, Yoosung comenzó a retroceder los pasos que había dado y procedió a salir de la habitación. Le dolía mucho que él hubiese sacado lo de Rika con el único fin de hacerlo sentir mal.

—... Adiós —dijo despidiéndose de Saeran y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Saeyoung lo estaba esperando impaciente, se le notaba en los ojos, pero la mirada triste de Yoosung lo desanimó de inmediato.

—No funcionó, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una evidente decepción en su voz.

El rubio sabía que esto era muy difícil para su amigo... y para su hermano también. Le dolió lo que le dijo, sí, pero quería entender la situación y el porqué de su actuar. Y para entenderlo...

—Tranquilo, solo es algo introvertido. Sé que mejorará con el tiempo, todos lo hacemos —le intentó animar mientras trataba de disimular su incomodidad—. Debo irme ahora. Mi casa está lejos y se está haciendo tarde.

—Está bien... —suspiró.

Saeyoung acompañó a Yoosung hasta la puerta y lo despidió allí. Luego, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Sabía que algo había sucedido, Yoosung no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente.

Golpeó la puerta, y luego de unos segundos la abrió. Saeran seguía en su lugar.

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Yoosung?

Saeran volteó a verlo y resopló.

—La verdad. No estoy interesado en hablar con nadie y lo sabes.

—Estás hablando conmigo —bromeó.

—Lo sé, es diferente. Idiota.

—Bien, bien —rió—. Sabes que hago esto por ti. Me gustaría que cooperaras un poco más, pero Yoosung era mi última carta bajo la manga... ¿Debería traer a Vanderwood?... —pensó en voz alta, mientras se sujetaba el mentón.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien solo —respondió al instante. Momentos después se encontraba observando el cielo una vez más.

Saeyoung decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo como quería, así que salió de la habitación en silencio y volvió a lo suyo.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Saeyoung no imaginaba quién podría ser, ya que no había quedado con nadie esos últimos días. Se dirigió a la entrada y, tras comprobar por la pantalla que había a un costado, abrió la puerta sorprendido.

—¿Yoosung? —preguntó confundido.


	2. El reflejo.

—Hola, hehe...

El chico rubio entró a la casa y comenzó a observar en todas las direcciones posibles. El gemelo mayor se acercó a él y le ofreció asiento, a lo que este inmediatamente se negó. Cuando le preguntó por qué, la respuesta lo tomó desprevenido.

—Quiero hablar con tu hermano —contestó, con una sonrisa.

Saeyoung no se notaba muy convencido dado lo que sucedió la última vez, pero de igual manera le hacía feliz ver a alguien interesado en querer hablar con Saeran, así que le indicó que este se encontraba en su habitación como de costumbre y que podía pasar a verle sin problema.

Tras pasar a la habitación, Yoosung pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Saeran se encontraba como de costumbre. O eso creyó, ya que la única vez que lo había visto tuvo lugar apenas un par de días atrás.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a una silla cercana que se encontraba frente a un escritorio y se sentó en ella. Sabía que Saeran había notado su presencia a pesar de no despegar los ojos de la ventana, así que comenzó a hablarle.

—El otro día no comenzamos bien, así que volví por la revancha, ¿qué me dices?

La energía que proyectaba esta vez era diferente. Sin embargo, Saeran no quería creerse nada.

—Vete —le respondió de mala gana.

—Uhm... Está bien, me iré —dijo en voz baja—... Pero con una condición —Yoosung se quedó esperando una respuesta y, a pesar de que esta jamás llegó, decidió seguir hablando. Ya sabía que él notaba su presencia, así que lo estaba escuchando igualmente, ya fuera para bien o para mal—. Me dejarás contarte algo que no puedo hablar con nadie más.

Se produjo otro silencio incómodo, y aunque él se sentía de la misma manera, comenzó a contarle su pequeña historia de cómo capturaron a un monstruo raro en LOLOL junto a su equipo.

Saeran hacía lo posible por no escucharlo, pero al final terminaba por hacerlo de todas formas. Parecía tan inmerso en la historia que incluso su voz lo reflejaba, y esto le producía cierta curiosidad.

¿Cómo un juego podía hacer que alguien se interesara a tal punto que se emocionara tanto al hablar de él? No lo entendía.

Por su parte, Yoosung había dejado atrás cualquier rastro de nerviosismo. Hablar de LOLOL lo mantenía en su zona de confort, así que se daba el gusto de explayarse como siempre quiso, ya que Saeran no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Luego de terminar de hablar sobre su pequeña aventura, se despidió y se fue.

«Chico tonto, solo vino a hablarme de su juego idiota...», pensó.

Dos días después, Yoosung volvió. Saeyoung abrió la puerta con la misma extrañeza que la primera vez que fue de improviso y, tras conversar unos minutos con su amigo, entendió que había vuelto para ver a su hermano. Le indicó que este estaba en su habitación al igual que la última vez y él fue algo temeroso —como siempre— hasta allá.

Yoosung venía de la universidad, así que al entrar saludó a Saeran con algo de miedo y se sentó en el piso apoyado en la pared, dejando su bolso a un lado.

—Vete...

—¡Pero tengo algo que contarte!

Esta vez comenzó a hablarle de lo injusto que habían sido dos profesores al hacerle un examen sorpresa cada uno. Insistía en que era alguna especie de complot contra él, ya que había llegado tarde a las últimas clases por quedarse en uno que otro evento de LOLOL.

Saeran escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Era como si la voz del chico se quedara dando vueltas en su mente.

Luego de terminar de hablar de ello, se despidió y fue hasta su casa.

Yoosung continuó haciendo esto durante semanas y con cada visita, Saeran entendía menos.

La verdad era que, como Saeran era el hermano de su mejor amigo —quien además era parte de la RFA—, se sentía en la necesidad de ayudarle a salir de ese estado. Su prima había enfermado de gravedad porque no recibió la ayuda pertinente, y no deseaba que alguien más de su «familia» pasara por lo mismo. Porque sí, él consideraba a la RFA su familia, siempre lo dijo. Así que, a pesar de que algunas palabras o frases que Saeran le decía podían dolerle o dejarle descolocado, siempre y cuando él se mantuviese tranquilo mirando la ventana podría continuar hablando. Distinto sería si se volviese alguien violento, en un caso así no sabría bien cómo actuar.

Afortunadamente, ya había pasado esa etapa.

Luego de varias visitas, Saeran dejó de responder a lo que Yoosung le decía. Solo observaba por la ventana sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Parecía ignorarlo completamente, pero el rubio sabía que le estaba escuchando con atención. Algo en su interior se lo decía, así que continuó con sus visitas para sacar al chico de la oscuridad en que se encontraba. Le hablaba de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente y que creyera que pudiese interesarle.

Un día, Yoosung cayó en cuenta de que el mismo día en que había quedado de ir a casa de Saeyoung también se llevaría a cabo un importante evento de LOLOL. Lo pensó bien, y luego de analizar sus posibilidades decidió que podría ir a casa de su amigo y tal vez este aceptaría jugar una partida con él. Le enojaba un poco tener que aceptarlo, pero sabía que con él en su equipo probablemente ganarían. Teniendo esto en mente, luego de la universidad pasó a su casa a buscar un par de cosas. Se aseguró de llevar su computadora portátil y su mouse favorito, de esa forma sería más fácil jugar.

Una vez en casa de Saeyoung, se acercó a él y le comentó que había un importante evento de LOLOL en una hora más. Le explicó que sería buena idea tenerlo en su equipo, pero este no se mostró muy interesado, puesto que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Yoosung se desanimó, pero creyó que quizás era mejor jugar solo sin depender del gran «Hacker God» para ganar.

Con algo de temor como cada vez que lo hacía, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Saeran y, con algo de suavidad, golpeó la puerta tres veces para luego entrar —no sin antes saludarlo—. Estaba en la misma posición que la vez anterior a esa y todas las demás; sentado en su cama, apoyado en la pared cercana a la ventana y con la mirada fija en el cielo.  
A veces, Yoosung creía que Saeran hacía eso solamente cuando él iba de visita. Le era imposible creer que se la pasara allí como estatua todo el tiempo, aunque agradecía que al menos le dejara estar en la misma habitación que él sin armar alboroto.

—Ah... Te debes estar preguntando por qué traje todo esto, ¿no? —Comenzó a decir— La verdad es que hay un evento importante en LOLOL hoy, pero también quería venir, así que pensé que jugar aquí sería una buena idea... Seven no quiso jugar conmigo así que... ¿Puedo usar tu escritorio? Me siento algo solo allá —rió al final.

Como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta, así que simplemente procedió a acomodarse en el escritorio vacío que había en la habitación. Este estaba apegado a la pared cercana a la puerta, por lo que al estar allí le daba la espalda a la cama —y por ende, a Saeran— y el resto de la habitación. Conectó su computadora portátil, se colocó los audífonos y entró a ese increíble mundo del que siempre hablaba.

Mientras iniciaba sesión comentaba diferentes cosas sobre el juego con Saeran, cosas que este no captaba para nada. En su estadía en Mint Eye jamás le permitieron participar de ese tipo de juegos, ya que podían distraerlo de sus deberes. Escuchaba a Yoosung hablarle con la misma emoción que le habló el primer día. Y seguía sin entenderlo, también.

En un momento, Yoosung dejó de explicar cada movimiento que hacía, ya que el evento daba comienzo. Intentaba no dejar de hablar con Saeran, pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado debido a la intensidad que cobraba la partida a cada segundo. Fue así hasta que se olvidó completamente de que él estaba ahí, y comenzó a jugar como hacía siempre. Le gritaba a sus compañeros cada vez que estos cometían un error, intentaba alentar al equipo y hacía unas cuántas jugadas importantes.

La partida duró poco más de una hora y finalmente el equipo de Yoosung ganó. Este, exhausto, se acomodó los audífonos y dio un pequeño estirón en la silla mientras la pantalla de resultados cargaba. En cuánto la pantalla se puso negra, recordó que no estaba solo. Que esa no era su casa, y mucho menos su habitación.

¿Por qué?

Porque Saeran estaba observándolo y pudo verlo en el reflejo de la pantalla oscura. Por primera vez...

«Él... él me está mirando... Él estuvo mirándome durante toda la partida...», pensó, sin quitarse la sorpresa del rostro. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que seguía. Saeran lo notó e hizo un breve contacto visual con él a través del reflejo, y luego de esto desvió la mirada de inmediato a su punto habitual.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Yoosung terminó el evento, tomó sus cosas y se retiró. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de despedirse de Saeyoung —este tampoco notó cuando salió—, y corrió a tomar el primer autobús que lo dejara cerca de su destino.

Luego de aquel breve —pero intenso— contacto visual, una sensación desconocida se apoderó de su pecho. Fue de su cabeza hasta su estómago, haciéndole sentir extraño. No podía entender qué estaba pasando... Y no era el único, ya que por su lado, Saeran se sentía de la misma forma.


	3. El miedo.

Pasaron unos días y Yoosung continuó yendo a casa de los gemelos. Aún se sentía extraño, pero había algo que lo reconfortaba un poco, y eso era que desde aquel día del evento, Saeran había comenzado a responder a lo que él le contaba. Claro que no le daba respuestas muy extensas, sino cosas cortas como: «Sí, no, tal vez, quién sabe, no creo, puede ser, oh, hm...». Pero aunque fuesen apenas dos palabras como máximo, él se sentía feliz de que por fin le estuviese respondiendo.

Yoosung no lo notaba, ya que muchas veces se metía mucho en las historias que le contaba, pero Saeran lo observaba constantemente. Cabe recalcar que lo hacía teniendo cuidado de esto mismo. No quería que Yoosung lo viera observándolo, debido a que la última vez que lo descubrió haciéndolo simplemente corrió.

Detestaba tener que admitirlo, pero prefería tenerlo allí hablando a no tenerlo.

Fue por esta misma razón que se sintió profundamente decepcionado cuando Yoosung dejó de ir a visitarlo.

Pasaron dos semanas y no sabía nada de él. Muy a su pesar, comenzó a preocuparse de que algo hubiera sucedido.

¿Se había aburrido de él? ¿Se rindió? ¿Lo iba a dejar como lo hizo Saeyoung años atrás? No eran amigos, no los unía la sangre. No había razón para que se quedara, y pensar en las miles de posibilidades negativas hicieron que su pobre corazón se oscureciera un poco más. Ya se había acostumbrado a su voz y a su presencia, por lo que sentía algo de soledad extra cuando no lo tenía cerca.

Las sensaciones misteriosas no paraban, así que decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de helado. Allí, encontró a su hermano buscando sus recurrentes bolsas de Honey Buddha Chips. Mientras él seguía buscando, Saeran se dirigió al congelador y sacó el helado que planeaba comer en un principio. Tomó una cuchara y se apoyó en uno de los muebles que había cerca.

Comenzó a dudar sobre si era una buena idea o no, pero la curiosidad y la ansiedad le estaban ganando...

Se metió una cucharada de helado a la boca, y luego de saborearlo, miró a su hermano.

—Tu amigo... ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó en voz baja, desviando la mirada al notar el repentino interés en los ojos de su gemelo. Y cómo no interesarse, ¡era la primera vez que su hermano le preguntaba por algo más que no fuese helado!

Saeyoung se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y decidió que era un buen momento para jugarle una broma.

—¿Zen? Ya sabes, ocupado con sus ensayos y obras.

Saeran arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, mientras su hermano hacía todo lo humanamente posible por contener la risa.

—No, el otro.

—¡Ah, Jumin! —exclamó— Él está muy ocupado robándome el amor de mi Elly... —balbuceó entre sollozos.

—¡¡Idiota, te estoy hablando de Yoosung!! ¡Yoosung! —gritó enfadado.

Saeyoung soltó una risita burlesca por hacerlo gritar «ese» nombre, y se alejó lentamente de espaldas mientras lo apuntaba y se cubría la boca con su otra mano. Saeran, por supuesto, se quedó imaginando una guerra nuclear en la que su hermano y sus tontas bromas eran aplastados por un montón de bombas atómicas —de helado—.

Se había echado otra cucharada de helado a la boca cuando su gemelo apareció por el pasillo, asomando solamente la cabeza.

—De todas formas, no he sabido mucho de él. Ha de estar ocupado jugando o en la universidad.

Dicho esto, volvió a retirarse en silencio.

Saeran siguió comiendo su helado mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

«Probablemente se dio cuenta de la porquería que soy... Y se fue.»

Incluso él mismo creía que pensar ese tipo de cosas era algo ridículo, ya que lo más seguro era que volvería a verlo en un futuro por una que otra reunión de la RFA. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si Yoosung había decidido dejar de visitarlo probablemente lo ignoraría cuando ese momento llegase. Una repentina tristeza lo invadió al pensar eso, y decidió llenar ese vacío con más helado.

Pasó otra semana, y Saeran ya tenía su habitación llena de envases de helado vacíos por todas partes. Está de más decir que todos fueron usados para «llenar ese vacío» que sentía en el pecho —o el estómago—. Detestaba sentirse así... Pero por suerte y al igual que en un principio, podía encontrar algo de paz al mirar el cielo.

Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y supuso que era su hermano llevándole más helado. Le había pedido un poco antes de que este saliera, ya que él tenía «prohibido» ir fuera por su cuenta. Pero no fue así. Una voz bastante familiar lo saludó, y apenas escuchó la primera letra ser pronunciada volteó a verlo casi por reflejo.

Yoosung había vuelto.

Saeran no podía quitar la sorpresa de su rostro. No esperaba que volviese... El chico rubio no se dio cuenta y comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El gemelo menor no pudo evitar ponerse de pie al instante, y entonces Yoosung volteó a verlo y se sintió algo intimidado. Lo estaba viendo de frente y a tan solo un metro de distancia.

Saeran comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y por cada paso que daba hacia el frente, Yoosung retrocedía uno también, temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar.

Su mirada era intensa y no sabía cómo interpretarla.

De un segundo a otro, Saeran comenzó a acercarse rápidamente, por lo que el rubio se asustó e intentó huir. Sin embargo, este fue más veloz y alcanzó a colocar su brazo bloqueando la puerta, dejando a su visitante acorralado contra la pared.

Yoosung entró en pánico y comenzó a temblar con intensidad, sin poder despegar su mirada de aquellos intensos ojos color menta.

—Ah... Yo... —comenzó a tartamudear— ¡Yo no quería molest...

—¿Dónde estabas? —le interrumpió.

—... ¿Eh?

—¿Por qué volviste? Creí que no lo harías.

Ante esto, Yoosung se quedó perplejo. Aún se sentía nervioso, pero había algo más importante ocupando su mente en ese momento. Decidió dejar ese pensamiento en segundo plano, pues creyó que si se limitaba a responder las preguntas lograría calmarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó verlo a los ojos, pero fracasó y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia un costado.

—Tuve muchos exámenes, y también hubo muchos eventos en LOLOL... No tuve tiempo de venir hasta ahora.

—Ya veo.

Luego de escuchar esto, Saeran volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana y continuó observando el cielo. Yoosung se quedó observándolo en silencio desde la entrada de la habitación, y después de pensarlo un par de minutos, decidió preguntar aquello que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

—Tú... ¿te enojaste porque no vine?

No obtuvo respuesta, y sintió como si estuviese repitiendo una rutina cómica.

Suspiró, caminó hasta la silla que había junto al escritorio y se sentó en ella mirando a Saeran. Tal como las veces anteriores, comenzó a hablarle de todo lo que había hecho en la universidad por los exámenes. Luego, procedió a hablar de su amado LOLOL y las fuertes batallas que vivió a lo largo del evento. Estaba ensimismado comentándole una batalla a muerte que tuvo la noche anterior cuando él lo interrumpió.

—No me enojé.

—¿Ah? —murmuró confundido.

—Tuve miedo... Eso es todo —confesó—. Puedes continuar.

—Está bien...

Hizo lo posible por retomar el tema en donde lo había dejado, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Saeran acababa de decirle. Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente, mirándolo, y para colmo diciéndole cosas que sentía. Era la primera vez que estaba siendo sincero con él.

Se sentía un poco extraño, pero le agradaba que fuese así. Sentía que podía convertirse en alguien de confianza para otra persona que de verdad lo necesitaba, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Además... Saeran era especial.

¿Quién iba a pensar que confesaría haber sentido miedo? Al menos él, jamás lo imaginó.


	4. La mentira.

Pasó un tiempo y los chicos hablaban con más naturalidad que antes. Yoosung podía sacar cualquier tema sin sentirse tan nervioso, y Saeran a ratos lo veía a los ojos mientras hablaban. Esto era lo único que podía ponerlo nervioso, ya que desde la primera vez que vio directamente a sus ojos pudo sentir la intensidad de su mirada, una mirada que intentaba esconder muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba entrever la ira que sentía con el mundo. Sin embargo, ese miedo se veía opacado por la felicidad que sentía al pensar que por fin habían podido llegar a ese punto en que se hablaban mientras se veían a los ojos. Eso demostraba que, después de muchos meses, Saeran por fin confiaba en él. Sentía que todo el camino hasta allí valió la pena, porque ya estaba volviéndolo parte de su familia, aunque fuese solo por su lado. También, era probable que cuando llegara el turno de los demás miembros de la RFA estos requirieran su ayuda. La verdad, Yoosung no tenía problema en ayudarles —aun sabiendo que se trataba de un trabajo difícil—, pero no entendía por qué ellos no quisieron insistir en acercarse. Supuso que se debía a que tenían vidas ocupadas con sus trabajos y eso... En cambio, él era una persona común. Siempre se sintió así.

Las conversaciones con Saeran se habían vuelto algo más interesantes desde que este comenzó a responderle con oraciones cortas, pero concisas. Cuando solo respondía con una o dos palabras se le hacía algo difícil seguir hablando, puesto que no sabía si estaba enojado o no. Ahora era diferente.

Todo iba de maravilla. Saeran sentía que por fin había logrado establecer un lazo —además de su hermano—, por pequeño que fuese. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que no era un lazo pequeño. La idea de ello empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que Yoosung volvió luego de estar varias semanas sin visitarlo por sus exámenes. Él se había vuelto parte importante de su día a día, aunque tratara de negárselo. Ya había analizado el patrón de visitas que tenía, y de vez en cuando escuchaba a su hermano hablar por teléfono con el rubio acordando las visitas. Sin querer, había empezado a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Ya conocía la emoción y la ansiedad, pero este era un sentimiento completamente diferente. El único problema es que no sabía cómo definirlo, y eso le ponía de mal humor cada cierto tiempo.

Como cada semana, Yoosung fue de visita una vez más. Este le estaba hablando sobre una de sus profesoras en la universidad a la que todos estimaban por ser de edad. Decía que era como tener a una abuela allí, ya que se preocupaba mucho por algunos de sus alumnos. A veces ella lo regañaba por llegar tarde o quedarse medio dormido en clase, ya que conocía su vicio por LOLOL. También, le habló de que ella era una persona con mucha experiencia en su campo y que aspiraba a saber tanto como ella —e incluso más— algún día.

Fue en medio de esa conversación que Saeran cayó en cuenta de que jamás se había preguntado la razón de que Yoosung hubiese escogido esa carrera. Creyó que ese sería un buen momento. Estaban en el tema, después de todo.

Yoosung no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver que Saeran se había interesado en sus razones para estudiar medicina veterinaria. Simplemente no lo esperaba. Titubeó un poco, pero al final consiguió aclararse la garganta y empezó a explicar.

Saeran estaba interesado en saber, de verdad que sí, pero luego de escuchar el nombre Rika tantas veces seguidas en el relato —siendo que preguntó por él—, se sintió algo abatido. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Saeyoung sobre la adoración que sentía Yoosung por su prima. Que la veía como un modelo a seguir, que era alguien importante para él y demás. Ya se había dado cuenta de ello por sí mismo durante los muchos meses que llevaba escuchando lo que fuese que tenía para decirle, pero jamás imaginó que su admiración por ella fuese... tanta. Además, se le hacía incómodo escuchar sobre ella luego de todo el daño que le hizo a él y a su hermano.

Por primera vez, decidió dejar de escuchar lo que Yoosung le estaba contando. No quería saber de Rika... pero entonces, otro nombre llamó su atención en medio del relato.

Yoosung había comenzado a hablar de V.

—... Yo solía ser muy malo con V, en serio. Lo rechazaba, lo culpaba de cualquier cosa mala que pasara, ¡incluso lo de Rika! Yo siempre supe que me escondían algo, y resultó ser verdad... Cuando me enteré de la verdad me sentí furioso, pero me reconfortó un poco saber que los demás tampoco sabían nada al respecto. No me sentí tan solo... Aunque lo más impactante fue cuando me dijeron que con todo lo que sucedió V acabó suicidándose —«Su... ¿Suicidio?», pensó Saeran al escuchar aquello—. Me sentí horrible... Yo lo juzgué mucho sin conocer todos los detalles. Jamás imaginé que el peso que llevaba era tanto como para llegar a ese punto. Me sentí una persona horrible, de verdad —suspiró—. Lo peor, es que solo pude disculparme cuando él ya había muerto...

Al terminar de decir esto, su voz se quebró un poco. Bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su evidente vergüenza cargada de culpa, mientras Saeran seguía observándolo algo confuso.

—¿V se suicidó? —preguntó una vez que el chico rubio se tranquilizó.

—¡¿No lo sabías?! —exclamó sorprendido. Saeran le hizo un gesto para que no fuese tan escandaloso, ya que sabía que había algo raro ahí, y muy a su pesar, su hermano debía estar involucrado. No podía dejar que se enterara antes de que él decidiera preguntarle directamente—. Agh... Lo arruiné todo de nuevo, ¿cierto? Estoy seguro de que Saeyoung me dijo que no te hablara de V ni de Rika, porque es un tema delicado para ti... ¡Dios, qué estúpido! ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo como eso?

Saeran suspiró.

—Tranquilo, está bien. Solo no lo sabía —dijo, intentando calmarlo.

Yoosung le dedicó una leve sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Supongo que no quisieron decirte nada por... Ya sabes... ¿Antes no estabas bien? Dios, sigo diciendo basura. Solo mátame —pidió avergonzado, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Fue por esto mismo que la expresión de dolor que había puesto el gemelo menor pasó desapercibida para él.

—Matarte... —susurró para sí mismo.

No, no quería recordar, pero ahora era algo casi imposible. La rabia se hizo presente en su ser, pero hizo lo posible por controlarla. No podía permitirse una reacción de ese tipo frente a Yoosung, sobretodo porque él no conocía la verdad.

Tomó aire y exhaló lentamente, hasta que se calmó. Ese no era el momento...

Luego de que Yoosung le contara que V «se había suicidado», este terminó con el tema principal, que era el porqué de su motivación a estudiar esa carrera. Por supuesto, el nombre de Rika tuvo su aparición allí, pero con menor frecuencia, dado que el chico había recordado las advertencias de Saeyoung.

Dejaron de hablar y, tras ver la hora, el rubio decidió que era mejor irse a su casa o se haría muy tarde. Además, el clima estaba cambiando y las tardes eran cada vez más frías.

Saeran esperó a que Yoosung se fuera, y apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse fue como si un interruptor hiciera «click» en su cabeza. Pasó de estar tranquilo a furioso en solo un par de segundos, y con esta ira se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, quien se encontraba en su computadora haciendo unos encargos.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó con rapidez, empujándolo de la silla y tirándolo al piso.

—¿Saeran...? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Cómo mierda puedes seguir mintiendo?! ¡¿De verdad no puedes vivir sin mentirle a nadie?! —Empezó a gritarle— ¡¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo puedes decirle la verdad?! ¡¡Una persona buena!! ¡¡Buena, por un demonio!!

Con cada grito su voz se desgarraba un poco más, y gracias a lo último, Saeyoung pudo entender a qué se refería su hermano. Lamentablemente, este continuó gritando su culpa.

—¡¿Le dijiste que V se suicidó?! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?! ¡¡Saeyoung, yo lo maté!!

—Ah... Eso —murmuró, con la mirada sombría.

Saeran dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared, recuperando el aliento. Le dolía la garganta por haber gritado. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, menos por algo que le molestara a ese nivel. Fue cosa de segundos para que su cabeza comenzara a doler también.

—Ese chico se acercó a mí sin conocer la verdad —comenzó a decir—. Él no tiene idea de lo que pasó, no sabe lo que hice, y tú... Tú le permitiste continuar viniendo a pesar de ello. ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué pasará cuando se entere?

—No se supone que pase eso.

—Va a pasar —suspiró.

Saeyoung lo miró a los ojos, asustado.

—Saeran, ni lo pienses...

El gemelo menor soltó una leve risita nerviosa al escuchar eso. Se mordió los labios, conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

—¿Crees que podría hacer eso? Yo...

—Saeran...—murmuró.

—Yo estoy aterrado, Saeyoung.

Era una de las pocas veces que aceptaba tener miedo frente a su hermano luego de su reencuentro. Detestaba sentirse de esa manera; débil, y en consecuencia, recordaba todo lo que su debilidad había acarreado durante tantos años.

Su hermano no quiso agregar nada más, pues sabía que podía empeorar la situación. Además, era improbable que Saeran fuese a escucharlo con calma, menos luego de enterarse de que la única persona a la que había considerado buena desde su regreso podría tratarse de nada más y nada menos que una mera fantasía. Porque sí, así lo sentía. Yoosung se había acercado a él creyendo que había sido una víctima en todo esto, y lo fue, pero esto pasó solo gracias a su falta de voluntad y valentía. Había matado a un hombre, y no a cualquiera... Yoosung no sabía eso.

Con aquellos pensamientos oscuros en su mente, Saeran decidió volver a su habitación en silencio. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se lanzó boca abajo sobre su cama, apretando la almohada con fuerza.

Quería seguir gritando, pero no convenía. Su garganta ya dolía y su cabeza era aún peor. No podía dejar de pensar en que Yoosung se había acercado engañado a él. Estaba completamente seguro de que si se enteraba de la verdad...

—No... ¡No! —gritó de todas formas, ahogando el ruido en la almohada.

Solo le quedaba una opción, una muy egoísta, y eso era tener que alejar a Yoosung mientras ocultaba la verdad. Ocultaría todo lo que realmente había pasado hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de él como para que no le doliera cuando lo dejase.

Era el único método que se le ocurría por el momento, así que, con mucha angustia, se prometió a sí mismo ser más hostil con quien traía una radiante sonrisa cada vez que iba a visitarlo.


	5. ¿El sol?

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas, y Yoosung no entendía en qué momento todo se había vuelto tan diferente. Cada visita era más fría que la anterior, y Saeran ya no respondía como antes. Era como si hubiesen retrocedido al comienzo, donde solo se dedicaba a ver por la ventana e ignoraba su presencia, aun sabiendo que estaba allí. Empezó a preguntarse qué habría hecho mal para que todo se volviera de esa manera, pero no podía encontrar respuesta. Solo lograba asociarlo a aquel día en que comenzó a hablar de Rika y V, cuando le preguntó sobre su carrera. ¿Acaso eso lo había hecho enojar? ¿Seven tenía razón con que era un tema delicado para él, quizás? Si ese era el caso, entonces entendía que se molestara, aunque no pensó que el cambio sería tan brusco.

Le dolía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, sobretodo porque Saeran se había vuelto alguien muy importante y especial para él. No tenía muchos amigos fuera de la pantalla, y para él, Saeran era eso y mucho más. Se sentía agradecido de que alguien con su pasado hubiese confiado en una persona común y corriente como él. Era diferente a la amistad que tenía con Saeyoung. Saeran... le hacía sentir algo más que eso. Junto a él sentía que podía hablar de lo que fuese y él iba a escuchar, aunque no le interesara el tema. Lo notaba, ya que parecía ser una persona observadora y atenta desde el inicio, a pesar de su indiferencia.

Día tras día de visita, intentaba mantener el hilo de la conversación, pero la indiferencia del gemelo menor le provocaba querer verlo atentamente esperando a que este volteara a mirarlo a los ojos, como antes... pero esto no sucedía.

Cierto día, mientras Yoosung intentaba hallar un tema de conversación en lo que batallaba con el rechazo de Saeran, comenzó a desesperar.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—Sabes... Quizás esto no te importe, pero yo no tengo muchos amigos —comenzó a decirle—. Cuando iba a la escuela era diferente, allí era bastante popular, pero luego de entrar a la universidad todo cambió... Quise cambiar mi imagen, e incluso encontré un pasatiempo que es el LOLOL... Yo... no le he dicho esto a nadie más, pero la verdad es que siento mucha envidia de las personas como ustedes. Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Seven, Rika, hasta V... y de ti también —su voz se quebró un poco, haciendo que Saeran volteara a verlo disimuladamente luego de semanas pretendiendo ignorarlo. Entonces notó que Yoosung hacía lo posible por aguantar un puchero, parecía que quería llorar—. Yo soy solo una persona común, sin gracia. No tengo grandes talentos más allá de jugar todo el día. Si no fuese por la universidad, sería un vago total... Duele mucho pensar en que eres un bueno para nada, en que jamás alcanzarás a quienes admiras por más que te esfuerces. Y duele aún más cuando a quien quieres alcanzar insiste en alejarse constantemente de ti. Yo... Ah, no sé qué hago diciendo todo esto, debo estar haciendo el ridículo —acabó de decir, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Realmente sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero justo cuando iba a resignarse e irse corriendo, una presencia lo alertó.

Se quitó las manos del rostro, y pudo ver que Saeran estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Contuvo un grito ahogado, ya que ni siquiera notó cuando este bajó de la cama y se agachó frente a él.

Qué mal día para sentarse en el piso y no en la silla de siempre, ¿eh?

Sus mejillas se encendieron, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Los ojos de Saeran estaban fijos en los suyos un vez más, luego de semanas de rechazo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ah... —intentó articular.

—No eres alguien común.

—Qué dices... —murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

—A mi parecer no eres alguien común. Ninguna persona normal hubiese insistido tanto conmigo.

«Eso... ¿es un cumplido?», se preguntó el rubio.

Saeran suspiró y volvió a su lugar en la cama junto a la ventana, observando el cielo. Sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo más cerca de él algo podía pasar, aunque no podía definir exactamente qué.

Lo que Yoosung le hacía sentir era un sentimiento indescriptible para él, y luego de semanas de rechazo ya no pudo aguantar más. Volvió a odiar su debilidad y falta de valentía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su castigo por ser tan patético llegaría, y eso, lo reconfortaba de una manera muy particular, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle.

Por su parte, Yoosung aún permanecía con el rostro enrojecido por lo que acababa de pasar. Intentó pensar en algo más, pero la imagen de los ojos del otro chico tan cerca seguía en su mente. Su corazón se aceleraba más y más, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea intentar hablar de algo más para olvidarlo o, al menos, distraerse.

—Este —comenzó a tartamudear—, ¿por qué siempre ves al cielo?

En el momento en que Saeran escuchó esa pregunta, su expresión cambió a una de nostalgia y algo de tristeza, haciendo que el rubio se retractara de inmediato por haber dejado salir aquella duda de su mente. Pensó que fue muy tonto de su parte preguntarle algo así, ya que desde que lo conoció era algo que hacía con insistencia. Probablemente tenía que ver con su pasado doloroso y él no lo sabía... Pero para su sorpresa, Saeran dejó cualquier pensamiento negativo a un lado y le respondió.  
—Cuando veo al cielo, me siento libre —empezó a explicar—. Allí no hay dolor. Las nubes siempre cambian de forma, así que también es interesante adivinar a qué se parecen.

Yoosung sintió un alivio en el pecho luego de que le respondiera a su pregunta, y sin querer —y en medio de la emoción—, volvió a «meter la pata».

—Oh, ya veo... Heh, Rika solía mirar mucho el sol después de que V murió. Debe ser algo similar...

Tras darse cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar nuevamente de su prima, se cubrió la boca, pero Saeran fue comprensivo y le siguió la corriente.

En el fondo, echaba de menos hablar con él. Aunque fuese sobre ella.

—Quizás... ¿Por qué veía el sol?

Yoosung se quedó perplejo por la pregunta tan repentina, más aun tratándose de una pregunta sobre su prima. Pero como era algo que no pasaba a menudo, intentó recordar todo lo que Rika le había dicho al respecto.

—Bueno, Rika decía... Ella decía que V era como el sol.

Saeran lo miró confundido.

—¿V?

—Sí —asintió—, eso decía. Recuerdo que muchas veces mientras hablábamos, ella mencionó que V era como el sol. Solía contarme que con él se sentía segura, porque sabía que en su compañía podía mostrar su verdadero yo sin miedo. Que él la aceptaría como fuese... Para ella, V era la luz de su vida, radiante como el sol, bañándola con su alma cálida y guiando su camino. Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que Rika intentaba decirme, pero siempre lo interpreté como que él era una muy buena persona con ella... Bueno, Rika también dijo que no lo entendería hasta que lo experimentara, heh...

Cuando Yoosung terminó de explicar, Saeran se quedó pensativo al respecto.

El sol... radiante, cálido, una luz que guiaba tu camino, que te hacía sentir seguro de ser quién eres en realidad, ya que siempre saldría a iluminar tu vida.

Desvió la mirada al cielo una vez más, y luego escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, las que mantenía levemente abrazadas.

El chico rubio se comenzó a preocupar al verlo actuar así de repente.

—Oye, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Saeran giró la cabeza de tal forma que solo uno de sus ojos podía ver a Yoosung.

—No, estoy bien. Solo... hablemos de otra cosa.

«Hablemos...», pensó Yoosung con algo de emoción. Está bien, llevaban un rato hablando, pero le hacía feliz pensar que por fin todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Bien... —murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba pensar en algún tema que pudiese interesarle.

La tarde se pasó de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo hace unas semanas atrás cuando todo estaba bien. Ya se acercaba el atardecer, así que Yoosung decidió que era mejor irse. Se despidió como de costumbre y se retiró en silencio.

Luego de hablar sobre el sol con Yoosung, Saeran no podía dejar de pensar en el tema. Se sentía algo asfixiado al estar en su habitación, así que se alistó y salió sin que su hermano lo viera, porque era obvio que lo detendría. Según él, aún no estaba en condiciones de salir al mundo exterior.

Saeran podía vivir con eso, puesto que jamás tuvo la necesidad de salir... pero esta vez era diferente.

Había comenzado a oscurecer y solo daba vueltas sin rumbo por la calle. Logró llegar a un parque cercano, en el que buscó el árbol más apartado y se sentó al pie del mismo. Para su suerte, este estaba rodeado de otros árboles, así que era un escondite perfecto.

El viento comenzó a soplar bastante fuerte, y supuso que se debía a los recientes cambios climáticos. Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia y continuó ahí, apoyado en el tronco con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras Saeran intentaba calmar su mente, Saeyoung se daba cuenta de su ausencia y comenzaba a desesperarse. Lo primero en que pensó fue llamar a la única persona con quien él tenía contacto. Sabía que Yoosung jamás se lo llevaría sin avisar, pero quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Aunque para su mala suerte, al instante de contestar la llamada y oír la pregunta, el chico le respondió de inmediato que su hermano no se encontraba con él. Ambos comenzaron a preocuparse, y entonces Yoosung le ofreció su ayuda al gemelo mayor, la cual este aceptó encantado.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Saeyoung era el último reporte del clima, donde habían anunciado una fuerte lluvia durante la tarde-noche.


	6. La verdad.

Saeran continuaba sentado allí, con los ojos cerrados, recordando cada palabra que Yoosung había dicho sobre lo que su prima pensaba del sol. Se le hacía hasta un poco ridículo, pero tras recordar la explicación que este le dio acerca de lo que Rika sentía hacia V y cómo lo relacionaba con el sol, no podía evitar pensar en una cosa.

Él sentía que Yoosung se estaba convirtiendo en su sol.

A pesar de sus inseguridades, él lo consideraba alguien radiante, cálido, alguien que decidió guiar su camino con su luz a pesar de las dificultades que se presentaron en el camino, sobretodo por su forma de ser tan retraída. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía aceptar sus sentimientos, y eso era que no podía sentirse cómodo siendo él mismo junto a Yoosung.

¿Por qué? Simple. Una mentira los dividía.

Tras pensar en ello, las imágenes vagas de aquel trágico día comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente. Su cabeza comenzó a doler, provocando que se quejara en voz baja. Se agarró el cabello y tiró de él en un pobre intento por detener su mente, pero era en vano. Afortunadamente —si es que se le puede llamar fortuna—, alguien lo escuchó y fue en su auxilio.

—¡Saeran! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó Yoosung, preocupado, mientras se acercaba corriendo y se agachaba junto a él.

No podía explicarse cómo fue que lo logró, pero con solo oír su voz su mente dejó de gritar y se tranquilizó.

¿Acaso la voz del rubio era una especie de medicina para él? Si era así, le parecía mucho mejor que cualquier droga que quisieran darle los médicos. Drogas que, por supuesto, no tomaba, ya que tanto él como su hermano se rehusaban a incluirlas en un posible tratamiento.

Comenzó a preguntarse si los doctores podrían considerar la voz de Yoosung como un tratamiento alternativo, aunque la idea se fue de su mente tan pronto como llegó, ya que se sintió tremendamente avergonzado por pensar en algo así. Y todavía más teniendo a la medicina misma en frente.

Saeran levantó la vista, mientras reprimía el dolor que la angustia aún provocaba en su pecho.

—¿Por qué saliste? Seven está preocupado... Yo también lo estaba —confesó algo enojado—. No te salgas sin avisar de nuevo, ¿está bien?

«Radiante y cálido... No merezco esta luz».

—Yo...

Yoosung dejó salir una risita.

—Si quieres podemos volver a tu casa y ver una película. Incluso podría quedarme allí y dormir en el sofá, ¿qué me dices?

Saeran lo quedó viendo a los ojos, incrédulo de la bondad que podía ver en él. Se maldijo, pues estaba claro de que alguien como él no era digno de recibir esa bondad.

Sin darse cuenta, había tomado una difícil decisión.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y Yoosung le imitó, entendiendo el gesto como un «acepto tu propuesta», pero apenas sonrió y dio media vuelta para irse caminando, Saeran habló.

—Yoosung.

El chico se quedó paralizado un segundo. Era la primera vez que Saeran lo llamaba por su nombre al hablarle, y no sabía bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Volteó a verlo, y entonces notó que esa mirada intensa que siempre estaba presente en sus ojos ahora estaba cargada de una energía completamente diferente. Su expresión era sombría.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, dudando en si fue una buena idea hacerlo.

Saeran tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego lo miró a los ojos decidido.

—Yo lo maté.

—... ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió confundido.

¿Matar? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—V.

—¿Qué pasa con V? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo...—Entonces, Yoosung comprendió lo que Saeran trataba de decir, y se quedó helado. Sintió que se le iba el aire, no podía pensar en nada—. Yo lo maté —continuó confesando.

—No... Eso es imposible. Se suicidó...—dejó salir con un hilo de voz, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Yoosung, lo maté —insistió.

—Saeran... —su voz ya se estaba quebrando, y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—¡¡Lo maté!! —gritó al final.

Luego de esto, Yoosung no aguantó más y comenzó a correr hacia la misma dirección por la que llegó. No sabía qué era lo que lo movía, pero un impulso extraño obligó a Saeran a perseguirlo y tomarlo por el brazo. Para su mala suerte, el chico se zafó de alguna manera y continuó corriendo lejos de él.

No quiso insistir, pues sabía que estaba en todo su derecho al querer alejarse y olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre ellos dos. Después de todo, era lo que debía pasar. Nada los unía... y eso le dolía terriblemente.  
Jamás olvidaría ese momento, porque aquella también fue la primera vez que lo tocó.  
Minutos más tarde, comenzó a llover.

Saeyoung continuaba llamando a Yoosung para saber si había encontrado a su hermano, ya que él no había logrado encontrarlo por su lado. Sin embargo, él no contestaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a un empapado Saeran.

Su hermano corrió a recibirlo, preocupado, y lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza mientras lo regañaba y pedía explicaciones. Solo se detuvo cuando notó que parte del líquido que corría por su rostro no era solo agua lluvia, sino lágrimas. Segundos después de su descubrimiento, Saeran rompió a llorar como no hacía hace meses.

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó sentado al piso, con su espalda contra la puerta.

—¿Saeran?...

—Yo... Lo hice... ¡Lo hice llorar! ¡¡No merezco ver la luz del sol, no quiero nada!! —exclamó, al tiempo que su llanto cobraba intensidad.

—No, no digas esas cosas, hermanito. Por favor... El sol siempre estará allí para ti —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—No... No hablo de ese sol, Saeyoung...

Su hermano lo miró confundido.

—¿Cómo?

En medio de las lágrimas, Saeran le dedicó una sonrisa como nunca había visto. Una sonrisa con una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción.

—Acabo de perder a mi segundo sol... Yo... Le conté la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?... No, espera, ¡¿qué hiciste?! ¡¿Le dijiste la verdad a Yoosung?!

—Una luz tan radiante no merece ser vista por alguien como yo, Saeyoung...—susurró entre sollozos.

Luego de decir esto, Saeran comenzó a temblar sin parar. Su respiración se agitó a tal punto que incluso su pecho dolía, por lo que supo que le estaba dando una crisis una vez más. Su hermano hacía lo posible por tranquilizarlo, pero no lo conseguía. Pasó un buen rato hasta que consiguió que se calmara un poco, y cuando lo hizo, lo acompañó hasta su habitación y le dejó algo de ropa seca sobre la cama.

A Saeran no le quedaban ganas, pero igualmente se cambió y luego, como meses atrás, volvió a mirar el cielo a través de su ventana buscando paz. Muy a su pesar, se encontró con que solo había nubes oscuras por la lluvia.

En silencio, comenzó a llorar otra vez.


	7. La culpa.

Desde aquel día lluvioso el clima parecía no tener ánimos de querer cambiar. Las tardes eran frías, y ni hablar de las mañanas o las noches. Saeran solía escuchar la televisión de su hermano, puesto que muchas veces este subía el volumen al máximo sin darse cuenta, y gracias a esto se enteró de un par de cosas importantes —y otras no tanto—. Una de esas cosas importantes era que había un frente ocasional, al parecer venía desde otra zona y debería alejarse en los próximos días, dando lugar a una que otra tarde cálida. Sin embargo, Saeran lo asociaba directamente a su estado de ánimo.

Él creía que el mal tiempo era una especie de «karma», todo porque hace un par de días atrás había sido muy claro con lo que sentía al decir que «no merecía ver la luz del sol». Pensó que el cielo nublado era una especie de castigo, y que el sol se estaba escondiendo de su campo de visión.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar en el sol, y tampoco había imaginado que desearía tanto sentir los rayos de luz en su rostro. Aunque claro, aquello también sería una especie de fantasía, puesto que la única razón por la que anhelaba algo así era porque a quien consideraba su sol ya no estaba a su lado.

Estaba triste, y se hundía en pensamientos negativos a cada minuto.

Tras varios días estando así, Saeran dejó de salir de su habitación. Antes iba una que otra vez a buscar helado o algo más para comer o beber, pero ahora ni siquiera hacía eso. Solo salía para ir al baño. Seguía pegado mirando su ventana, esperando que el cielo se despejara para poder ver el bello color azul del mismo. Solamente así se sentiría libre una vez más.

Hubo un momento en que ya ni siquiera salía al baño, y Saeyoung se preocupó de sobremanera. Entró a verlo a su habitación y pudo corroborar que su hermano continuaba en la misma pose sentado junto a la ventana. Se veía más delgado —debido a que ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta la comida que le llevaba—, sus ojeras habían empeorado y sus ojos se veían rojos y algo hinchados. Supuso que la razón de ello era que había llorado demasiado en los últimos días.

Lentamente se acercó a él y colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

—Saeran, llevas casi dos días sin salir de la habitación. Ven... Preparé algo, y hay helado también. Si te sientes muy mal puedes tomar un baño o una ducha primero...

No tuvo respuesta.

Comenzó a acariciarle el hombro con suavidad, intentando que reaccionase, y entonces él se levantó y se dirigió al baño por su cuenta. Era poco, pero eso le dio un respiro a Saeyoung. Además, ahora podría aprovechar la instancia para hacer algo que tenía en mente hace ya varios días. Se dirigió a su habitación y ya instalado en su computadora, comenzó a teclear insistentemente.

Saeran entró al baño, dio el agua caliente y retiró la mano de inmediato al sentir que le quemaba. Incluso en su estado hizo lo posible por regularla. Necesitaba un baño.

Se desvistió, entró a la ducha y, tras colocar su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua... rompió a llorar una vez más.

Ya no lloraba por tristeza, ahora solo era ira. Rabia consigo mismo, por ser tan inútil.

Se agarró el cabello y se sentó en un rincón de la ducha, sin dejar de sollozar.

Comenzó a pensar en lo mismo que pensaba cada día, y eso era que probablemente él era el único culpable en toda esa historia, ya que si no hubiese sido tan débil y tan manipulable, probablemente nada de esto hubiese pasado. Todo se reducía a que pudo haber sido más listo y darse cuenta de que lo estaban usando e incluso drogando... Pudo haber confiado más en el amor que le tenía su hermano, y en el amor que él le tenía también, sin importar los años. Si no hubiese sido por Mint Eye... tal vez podría haber tenido una relación de amistad normal con Yoosung y el resto de la RFA. Pero al mismo tiempo, la idea de que no podía imaginar un contexto diferente para conocer a todos invadía su mente. Todo sería tan diferente... Y aunque le dolía, se sentía algo agradecido.  
Gracias a todo lo que pasó, pudo conocer lo mejor de Yoosung.

Claro que ahora solo podría ser un bello recuerdo y nada más que eso. No entendía cómo una persona tan buena pudo querer acercarse a alguien que era malo desde su nacimiento.

Mientras pensaba en ello, su mano izquierda fue a parar a su brazo derecho, lugar donde tenía su tatuaje... y comenzó a arañarlo con ganas. Era doloroso y no servía de nada, pero creía que castigándose a sí mismo y a los rastros de uno de los grandes culpables de su dolor se sentiría un poco mejor. Su brazo comenzó a arder, y al mirarlo notó que este había empezado a sangrar.

—Me lo merezco... Merezco esto y mucho más... —se dijo a sí mismo entre sollozos.

Miró sus manos, las mismas con las que casi asesinó a su hermano, y luego sus ojos se centraron en la mano con que sostuvo el arma. Sí, el arma con la que le disparó a V causándole la muerte.

Apretó los dientes, y con la mano contraria comenzó a apretar fuertemente su muñeca, al punto en que ambas enrojecieron. No sabía qué hacer. Cualquier intento por hacerse pagar por lo que había hecho le parecía insuficiente. Incluso llegó a pensar que lo que pasó con Yoosung fue una especie de castigo, también.

Saeyoung golpeó la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió que era mejor darse prisa con la ducha y salir lo más pronto posible. Se bañó como corresponde, sin tener cuidado con las heridas de su brazo, y luego salió.

Apenas se asomó por el pasillo, su hermano vio la sangre que salía de los rasguños más profundos en su brazo. Se acercó rápidamente con evidente preocupación.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?! ¡Responde, Saeran! ¡¿Qué te hiciste?!

Por cada pregunta que hacía, más difícil le era contener el llanto. Se sentía como un niño indefenso otra vez, y eso le molestaba mucho.

No quiso responder a las preguntas de Saeyoung, y continuó caminando en silencio hasta su habitación, donde se secó con cuidado y envolvió su brazo con algunas vendas que guardaba por ahí. Se vistió con una camiseta manga larga y uno de sus pantalones de buzo, para luego volver a su lugar habitual.  
Su cabello blanco goteaba sobre su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana, y sin querer se quedó dormido allí. Aunque esto no duró mucho, puesto que una pesadilla lo despertó a los minutos después.

Escuchó algo en la sala, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta para oír mejor. No tenía ganas de salir de su habitación.

Resultó ser su hermano hablando por teléfono. Al parecer discutía con alguien y supuso que se trataba de trabajo, así que se dio la vuelta para tirarse en la cama una vez más, pero...

—... te estoy hablando en serio, Yoosung.

Saeran sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y no entendía el porqué. Su confusión fue más cuando este empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que casi podía sentir que se le iba a salir del pecho. Incluso podía escuchar el palpitar...

Aún temeroso de la conversación ajena, continuó escuchando atentamente. No le preocupaba lo que fuese. Mientras se tratara de Yoosung... le importaba.

—... No, no —continuó hablando Saeyoung—, ¡ya te conté la verdad!... ¿No quieres creerla? Yoosung, lo escondimos para protegerte, sabíamos que te haría daño saber lo que ella hizo... ¿Cómo? ¡¡Que no!! ¡Si te decíamos todo de una vez iba a ser peor! ¿Entiendes? Además, Saeran... ¿Eh, Yoosung? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás llorando?

Al escuchar esto, Saeran sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se sintió mal, pues pensó que incluso escuchar su nombre hacía que el chico sufriese.

¿Tanto lo odiaba ahora?

—... Ya sabes bajo qué contexto ocurrieron las cosas. Rika estaba enferma, Saeran no era él mismo, y bueno, V... Agh, Yoosung, ¿por qué lloras tanto?... ¡¿Cómo que quieres dejar la RFA?! —gritó Saeyoung.

—¿Dejar la RFA? —murmuró Saeran para sí mismo.

Cada vez se sentía más culpable de lo que había hecho. Ahora, Yoosung pensaba dejar una de las cosas que más amaba a un lado solo por las mentiras, que si bien él no dijo, formó parte.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó el gemelo mayor— Iré a verte de inmediato. No, no te devolveré tu cuenta de LOLOL hasta que hablemos y arreglemos esto... ¿Tu lugar secreto? ¿Y eso dónde es?... ¿Hola? ¿Yoosung?... ¡¿Me cortó?!

Mientras Saeyoung continuaba regañando a solas, Saeran comenzó a procesar la información.

Su lugar secreto... él sabía eso. Estaba seguro de que Yoosung le había hablado de ello una vez, aunque solo lo mencionó vagamente. Sin embargo, él recordaba cada palabra suya con detalle.

Comenzó a dudar, pero al final algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo, así que empezó a buscar un abrigo y se alistó para salir. No se molestó en secar su cabello, y salió a toda velocidad con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Saeyoung se percató de ello, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras su hermano recordó que solo traía ropa interior... de cohetes. Yoosung había apagado su teléfono y era obvio que Saeran no contestaría a sus llamados, ¿qué debería hacer?

Al menos tenía una cosa clara, y eso era que debía vestirse antes de hacer cualquier cosa.


	8. El segundo sol.

Mientras, Saeran corría a la parada de autobús más cercana. Jamás había tomado uno por su cuenta. No sabía cómo funcionaba, pero lo intentó de todas formas. Recordó una que otra cosa que Yoosung le había dicho sobre su dirección o el lugar en que vivía, y le explicó eso al conductor. Él, con algo de miedo, aceptó llevarlo.

Su corazón latió acelerado durante todo el camino.

Una vez se bajó del autobús comenzó a analizar su entorno, buscando algo que se asemejara a lo que en algún momento el rubio le mencionó.

¿Dónde podría estar ese lugar?

Se acercó a los pocos transeúntes que circulaban por la calle para pedir indicaciones, pero estos se alejaban dedicándole una mirada de repulsión, como si fuese un bicho raro. Ya estaba dándose por vencido cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas.

—¿A dónde quiere ir, joven?

Era la voz de una anciana. Saeran volteó a ver y notó que esta era ciega. Eso explicaba por qué se acercó a ayudarle.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó mantener la calma.

—Ah... Estoy buscando un parque, uno pequeño. Se supone que queda cerca del edificio 306, o algo así, pero no puedo encontrarlo...

Ella pareció entender de inmediato.

—Debes seguir por la calle que está frente al edificio y luego doblar a la izquierda. Es un parque pequeño, pero tiene bastantes árboles. Lo encontrarás de inmediato.

Su mirada se iluminó al darse cuenta de que no era tan lejos de allí.

—... Muchas gracias —le dijo con un tono amable.

—De nada. Que seas feliz...

Saeran comenzó a caminar, y entonces algo lo impulsó a voltear a ver a la anciana. Probablemente fue lo último que le dijo, así que consideró correcto agradecerle una vez más... pero ella ya no estaba. No quiso pensar mucho en ello y continuó por el camino que le habían indicado. Finalmente, a lo lejos divisó un parque lleno de árboles, tal y cómo la anciana lo había descrito. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento y pensar en qué decir cuando viera a Yoosung, y entonces comenzó a llover. Se colocó la capucha de su abrigo y corrió hacia dicho parque, hasta quedar bajo los árboles. El gran tamaño que tenían era perfecto para bloquear la lluvia.

Su mirada iba de allá para acá buscando a Yoosung, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Tal vez se había ido por el frío y la lluvia, o tal vez...

—¿Me habré equivocado? —murmuró.

Comenzó a desanimarse, aunque en ese punto una desilusión más no era la gran cosa. Estaba por irse a pesar de la lluvia, total, ya no había nada que le interesara en ese parque.

—¿Eres de por aquí? Nunca nadie viene a este parque, ya que dicen que la zona es peligrosa en la noche.

Esa voz, esa bendita voz.

Saeran contuvo sus emociones y se centró en averiguar de dónde provenía la voz que había anhelado tanto últimamente, pero no lograba dar con su paradero. Se sintió afortunado de llevar puesta la capucha, ya que así Yoosung no podía reconocerlo. No tenía otra explicación para que este le hablara con tanta naturalidad.

—No... Estoy algo perdido —respondió intentando cambiar su tono de voz para no ser tan obvio.

—Oh, entiendo. Puedes esperar a que pase la lluvia y luego seguir por esa calle cerca de los juegos, llegarías a la avenida.

—... Gracias.

Se le hacía tan extraño volver a escuchar su voz después de todo lo que había pasado, pero de igual manera esa sensación de paz había vuelto con solo haberlo escuchado unos segundos. Aunque esta vez era diferente, se sentía demasiado ansioso.

Quería verlo.

Un fuerte sonido tras de él lo tomó por sorpresa. Al parecer, Yoosung estaba sobre el árbol. Tenía sentido que fuese así, y en cuanto escuchó sus pasos acercándose a su lado bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el lado contrario.

—Las ramas bajas se estaban mojando, heh. Me gusta subir a ese árbol porque nadie puede verme —confesó entre risas. Esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Saeran no podía aguantar más...

—Yoosung...

Y no aguantó. Volteó a verlo y se quitó la capucha.

La expresión de Yoosung cambió a una que demostraba algo de dolor mezclado con su evidente sorpresa. El rubio desvió su mirada al piso.

—Nunca esperé verte aquí... ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Tu hermano rastreó mi llamada o me puso algún GPS sin que me diera cuenta? —bromeó de mala gana.

—Tú me lo dijiste meses atrás.

Yoosung levantó la vista, perplejo. No esperaba que Saeran recordara algo tan trivial y que ni siquiera él recordaba haberle dicho. Aquello le hizo sentir un poco especial. Siempre supo que Saeran lo escuchaba, pero nunca imaginó que fuese a ese nivel. Se sentía feliz... pero aún estaba herido.

—Yo... Debo irme.

—Pero está lloviendo —se apresuró a contestar.

—Da igual...

Le lastimaba mucho el hecho de que Yoosung evitara mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero enfrentó el dolor y tomó aire. Había algo que tenía que decirle.

—... No dejes la RFA.

Yoosung ya se disponía a caminar, pero esto último lo hizo detenerse. Miró a Saeran a los ojos —después de mucho tiempo—, y se percató de que la misma mirada intensa que lo asustaba un poco, ahora estaba cargada de un sentimiento completamente diferente. Podía ver el dolor, y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Él conocía el porqué, lo había visto en sí mismo incontables veces.

—Saeran, ¿estás bien? —inquirió preocupado y con dificultad. Decir su nombre le provocaba una sensación extraña en el pecho.

—No dejes lo que amas por mi culpa, por favor...

Ni siquiera todo lo que lloró durante esos días fue suficiente, ya que apenas terminó de pedirle que no dejara la organización las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Todo lo que había intentado contener en ese momento se liberó, dejando ver su lado más frágil. Ese que no deseaba mostrarle a nadie nunca más en su vida.

Yoosung se quedó pasmado, porque jamás pensó que vería llorar a Saeran y mucho menos en esa situación.

—Desde que nací fui tachado de malo —comenzó a decir —. Entiendo si quieres odiarme, no te juzgaré por ello. Soy el único a quien hay que odiar en esta historia... ¡Puedo desaparecer de tu vida! Te dejaré en paz, ha... Haré como si nunca hubiésemos hablado, de verdad que puedo hacerlo si así lo deseas, pero por favor... No dejes...

No pudo seguir hablando. Su pecho comenzó a doler y estalló en llanto, tal y como lo había hecho en la ducha ese mismo día. Bajó la cabeza, se sentía profundamente confundido. No sabía bien por qué lo estaba haciendo, solo tenía la certeza de que no quería herir a Yoosung. No quería que nadie lo hiriera... Y si debía cargar con toda la culpa por ello estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

—Saeran...

Yoosung se acercó, dudando, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Saeran lo agarró con brusquedad para luego abrazarlo con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, mientras lo apretaba más y más a pesar del dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho. Y es que no podía pensar en el dolor, no podía detenerse. Nunca imaginó que desearía tanto entablar contacto físico con otra persona, o al menos no después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que necesitara tanto a alguien más.  
No quería dejarlo ir, no otra vez.

—Saeran... —murmuró Yoosung— Está bien —comentó, intentando calmarlo al tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada en su cuello, acompañada de las lágrimas que comenzaban a empapar su ropa. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso. Él había abrazado a muchas personas en su vida por diferentes razones, pero nunca había experimentado algo así. Por su parte, y a pesar del frío, Saeran podía sentir lo cálido que era Yoosung de manera directa por primera vez. Y aunque no se sentía merecedor de ese momento, no podía dejar de abrazarlo y sollozar.

—Puedo sentir la calidez del sol...

No sabía si estaba delirando o algo, pero por primera vez en días, en meses; sintió verdadera paz. Tanto así que su cuerpo, en vista de que su mente por fin se calmaba, colapsó por la falta de sueño y comida.

—¡¿S-Saeran?! —exclamó Yoosung al sentir el peso en sus brazos. Saeran se había desmayado—. ¡Diablos! Mi teléfono, dónde lo dejé... Prende, prende, prende...

Llevó a Saeran cerca de una banca que aún seguía seca, bajo un árbol. No pudo evitar ver su rostro en completa paz mientras dormía.  
Se preguntó por cuánto habría tenido que pasar Saeran para llegar al punto del colapso en un momento así.  
¿De verdad le había afectado tanto el distanciamiento?  
Por más que lo pensaba, más lo entendía, debido a que durante esos días en que decidió alejarse por las mentiras de la RFA, no pudo dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Saeran en su ausencia. En si estaría bien, o si seguiría observando el cielo como cada día...  
Yoosung no podía explicárselo a sí mismo con claridad, pero si había algo claro es que durante ese período lo había extrañado como nunca.

«No te distraigas, solo llama a Seven», se recordó en pensamientos.

Horas después, Saeran despertó en su habitación. Se sobresaltó un poco e intentó sentarse de golpe, lo que le provocó un mareo. Yoosung estaba sentado junto al escritorio, pero al verlo reaccionar de esa manera se apresuró en ir a sentarse a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

En el momento que sus ojos se encontraron su expresión cambió completamente. No era un sueño, Yoosung de verdad estaba ahí con él una vez más. Se sintió patético, ya que lo había dejado ver su lado más débil.

Un silencio medio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, pero fue Yoosung quien decidió romperlo —como siempre—.

—Mientras estuviste inconsciente Seven vino a hablar conmigo, y tienes razón. No debo dejar las cosas que amo... Así que no saldré de la RFA.

—... Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió, intentando ocultar su felicidad.

Yoosung soltó una leve risita.

—No te odio, tampoco. La verdad es que no puedo odiarte, heh... —rió.

Una pequeña chispa se encendió en los ojos de Saeran, pero prefirió desviar la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? No soy una buena persona...

—Yo juzgaré eso —replicó el rubio entre risas, a lo que Saeran dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No lo merezco —hizo una pausa—.  Yo... Yo debo decirte algo importante—. Yoosung abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se quedó en silencio esperando que Saeran continuara—. Para mí... tú eres como el sol —declaró con algo de tristeza.

—¿El sol? —preguntó confundido. Saeran asintió, y tomó algo de aire para continuar explicando.

—El sol es radiante y cálido a pesar de todo. Guía tu camino a lo largo del día, y brinda su luz a la luna para que esta te guíe en la noche. Yoosung... para mí tú eres así; radiante, cálido. Durante todos estos meses no has hecho más que intentar iluminar mi camino, como si fueses el sol. Mas, yo no merezco esa luz. Probablemente nunca la merezca...

Su expresión se volvió aún más triste luego de confesar esto, y Yoosung lo notó de inmediato. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo y atrapara a Saeran entre sus brazos.

—... Deja de decir que no lo mereces, porque todos merecemos nuevas oportunidades. Si crees que soy como el sol para ti, déjame guiar tu camino de ahora en adelante y juntos haremos que dejes de creer que eres una mala persona. Estoy seguro de que pronto todos podrán ver lo fantástico que eres, también. Porque eres increíble, eres especial, Saeran.

—Yoosung... —murmuró, al tiempo que se alejaba. Se sentía extraño, pero en el buen sentido. Miró al rubio a los ojos y este le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual él respondió tímidamente.

Fue después de esto que por fin logró identificar ese sentimiento. Algo distinto del amor que sentía por su hermano, ver el cielo o comer algo de helado. Algo completamente diferente a una simple amistad. Ahora que por fin había encontrado las palabras para expresarse, no sabía cómo decirlas. Eran tantas emociones juntas que sentía que podían desbordar en cualquier momento.

Sabía que si decía las palabras típicas se crearía un ambiente incómodo, así que prefirió decirlo de una manera más... particular.

—Siempre vi al cielo buscando paz, pero lo que hace al cielo tan claro es el sol. Sin el sol, no somos nada...

—Es verdad —agregó—. Su luz es igual para todos.

—Amo la luz del sol —se apresuró a decir, nervioso—. Yo... Quiero que seas mi segundo sol, Yoosung.

«¿Su segundo sol?», pensó el rubio, avergonzado. Sintió cómo la sangre subía a su cabeza, tornando sus mejillas de un color carmesí. Sí, fue solo momentos atrás que él mismo se ofreció a ser como el sol, pero la manera en que Saeran se lo decía... Sentía una segunda intención. Sonaba como una declaración de amor, la verdad.

Comenzó a reír nervioso, mientras el otro chico lo miraba atento esperando una respuesta. Tomó aire, se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos algo apenado.

—Yo también quiero ser tu segundo sol, Saeran.

En ese instante no supo si había muerto o estaba soñando, ya que estaba seguro de estar viendo un ángel. Saeran le sonrió como nunca antes había visto y, mientras se acercaba para darle otro abrazo, se dio cuenta de algo bastante particular.

Solo eran ellos dos, allí, en ese momento especial que quedaría por siempre en sus memorias.

No estaban predestinados, y probablemente era por esta misma razón que no volverían a encontrarse en su próxima vida. Sin embargo, en ese solo instante en que se abrazaban, aquello tan mínimo para todo lo que ambos deseaban demostrar... Solo con eso, se sentían completos.

**_Como la luna y el sol..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia. ;; <3  
> Ya que terminaron, me veo en la necesidad de decirles un par de cosas; como que esto a pesar de estar dividido en 8 partes, se trata de un One Shot basado en una serie de sueños que tuve (sí, la loca sueña con Yooran). Decidí dividirlo ya que pensé que así sería más notorio el cambio de tiempo en algunas situaciones, además de que podría ser más fácil retomar la historia en caso de que no lo terminaran todo de un viaje (porque siento que igual es algo largo).  
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Este par es mi OTP, y quise demostrarlo en este relato, así que espero se haya reflejado como quise...  
> Una amiga me recomendó esta web, ¡así que vine a probar suerte y compartirlo con ustedes! La historia también está en Wattpad, en caso de que alguien vea una con el mismo nombre.  
> Y bueno... solo agradecerles. Es la primera vez que termino algo (lol) y lo subo completo, así que espero les haya gustado. ;;  
> Eso, muchas gracias por leer. <33


End file.
